


Sweet as Sugar

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least Lance thinks so, Breakfast in Bed, Embarrassment, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Prompt: Person A and B are roommates that live together in a dorm. Their neighbor (whom Person A finds hella fucking cute), Person C, knocks on their door and asks if they have any sugar.Person B pushes Person A out of the dorm, stating that “They’re as sweet as can be.”BONUS: B locks the door and refuses to let A in until A and C talk to each other.Or the story how Lance and Esteban got together.





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/gifts).



> Dear AngelinaZebi, I know it's not an update on "Distraction". Still, I hope you enjoy this little fic of Lesteban :)
> 
> Because it's Lance's birthday today :)

“I saw him today. He was taking the trash out. And I swear even in jogging bottoms and an old T-Shirt he just looks the cutest!” Max rolled his eyes at his roommate’s gushing.  
“Lance, calm down!” He called out to the younger one. “I know you find him cute, I hear it every day. For I don’t know how many times! Have you ever considered speaking to him?”  
At this Lance’s eyes widened.  
“But I can’t just go up to him and talk to him!” He exclaimed. Max rolled his eyes once again.  
“Why not?” He asked. Lance nervously looked at his roommate.  
“Because he would know about my crush on him then!” He stated in a hushed voice. Max shook his head.  
“So what? That would be better for all of us. You would get your cute guy, he would get you and I could study in peace.” Lance shot an upset look in the direction of the Dutch.  
“Excuse me!” He said, slightly pissed. “I’m not _that_ bad!” Max huffed.  
“Oh, of course you are! Esteban here, Esteban there… I even considered that I would tell him about your crush just to get the two of you _finally_ together!” Lance’s face contorted in absolute horror.  
“You wouldn’t do that, would you?” He whispered. Max shrugged.  
“Don’t tempt me!” He stated before shuffling into his room, leaving a shocked Lance behind.

*

It all started a few months ago when they found out they got a new neighbour. Max still remembered the first visit of Esteban as clear as if it had been yesterday.

**Flashback**

“I’ll get it.” Max said and got up from the couch when the doorbell rang. Lance only nodded. The Canadian had his nose buried in one of his textbooks, highlighter in one hand the other hand ruffling his hair while he tried to make sense of the words in front of him. Max chuckled. Lance had a test the day after tomorrow and he had been nervous about it for almost a week now. He wouldn’t get up and open the door so Max saved himself from the argument.  
When he reached the door and peeked out of the peephole he saw a young guy standing in front of their door. Curiously Max opened it and looked at the stranger. The guy was slightly taller than him, had black hair and a kind smile.  
“Hi!” The stranger said and stretched out his hand. “I’m Esteban. Esteban Ocon. I just moved in next door.”  
Max took the offered hand and shook it.  
“Nice to meet you, Esteban. I’m Max Verstappen. Would you like to come in for a welcome drink?” Max noticed a flicker of surprise but it was gone before he could be sure about it.  
“Well, if I’m not disturbing anyone…” He said carefully. Max only waved his hand.  
“Oh, no, you’re not disturbing anyone. Well, my roommate is currently studying but his exam is not until the day after tomorrow and he sure as hell needs a break by now.” Esteban didn’t look assured by Max’s words but the Dutch just grabs his hand and leads him into the living room.  
“Lance, clear the table, we have a visitor.” Max calls out to the Canadian even before they enter the living room. He heard a huff of annoyance.   
“Max, I’ve told you that I needed to study, so I don’t have time to…” Suddenly Lance spluttered and stopped. Max curiously glanced at Lance and then followed his line of sight. He nearly started to giggle when he noticed that his roommate was openly gaping at their new neighbour but he caught himself just in time.  
“Lance, meet Esteban.” He managed to say. “He just moved in next to us so I decided to offer him a drink. Do you want one, too?” But Lance didn’t say anything he just continued staring. Esteban uncomfortably cleared his throat.   
“Errm … I can go if I’m disturbing your studying.” He said silently. This seemed to snap Lance out of his trance. He made a rather unmanly squeak and quickly shook his head.  
“No, no, don’t go! I just … err … I’m just going to put these back into … into my bed … No! No, I mean into my _room_ … yes, in my room!” Lance’s face was scarlet by the time he finished his sentence. He wanted to grab his stuff but one of his textbooks slipped out of his hands and fell onto the floor. If possible Lance grew a darker shade of red and he bent down to pick it up. But he didn’t see it coming that Esteban was trying to do the same so when Lance bent down his head collided with Esteban’s causing the dark haired man to wince and rub his head. Lance stared at him in horror.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed. “Here let me…” But he didn’t get to finish his sentence because now his other books – the ones he was holding right now – started to slip and finally clattered to the floor. Lance closed his eyes in despair. Then – without picking up his books – he turned around and fled the room.  
Max – having watched the scene with growing amusement – now pushed himself away from the doorframe he was leaning on and went to Esteban. The Frenchman looked at him in utter bewilderment.  
“What was that?” He finally asked. Max chuckled.  
“That was Lance. Don’t worry. I think the stress of studying for so long has finally got him. Normally he’s very cool and laid back.” Esteban still looked worried. But eventually he sighed.  
“I think I better get going now.” He said. “I don’t want to disturb him any further.” Max pouted a bit but nodded.  
“Okay then. But I still owe you a drink, okay?” Esteban nodded absent-mindedly.  
“Yeah, of course. Thank you.” And with that he retreated with a thoughtful look. Max watched him go and a smile started to form on his face.  
Things were going to be interesting!

**End of Flashback**

But things hadn’t got better and sure as hell hadn’t got interesting either. Lance avoided Esteban for all cost but he had started to observe the dark haired Frenchman. Every day he was telling Max how cute Esteban looked and how nice he felt when thinking of their neighbour. Max had tolerated Lance's babbling so far but now he had enough. So when he came to his room and flung himself onto the bed he started to think about ways to get Lance to talk to Esteban. There had to be a way. It wasn’t that Lance’s behaviour wasn’t cute. But it was starting to get really annoying!

***

But for all his planning and thinking Max hadn’t suspected that there would be an opportunity _that_ quickly.   
He was just sitting in the living room watching a movie. Lance was in his room and he obviously didn’t hear the knock on their door. Groaning Max paused the film and went over to open. He was surprised when he saw their visitor.  
“Esteban? What are you doing here?” Max asked. The Frenchman smiled at him apologetically.  
“I’m sorry for disturbing you.” He said. “But I ran out of sugar and I wanted to ask if you had some…”  
And that’s when the idea hit Max. Excitedly he nodded.  
“Of course we have. Wait a moment, please.” With that he retreated from the door but he did not go into the kitchen but rushed up to Lance’s room. He didn’t bother to knock but burst in. Lance shrieked in fright and threw away the little notebook he was holding.  
“Max!” He shouted. “Don’t scare me like that!” But Max only grabbed Lance’s wrist.  
“Sorry, but I need you. Now! There’s an emergency!” Lance’s eyes widened.  
“An emergency? Oh, please tell me you didn’t float the bathroom. Not again!” Max pouted.  
“Of course not. Come on you’ll see.” He dragged Lance to their front door. Lance just wanted to ask what that all meant when he saw him: Esteban. The man of his dreams. Max grinned and then pushed Lance outside.  
“Here you are.” He said to Esteban. “He’s as sweet as can be.” And with that the door slammed shut and Lance heard a key being turned. And in that moment the Canadian knew he was fucked.

*

“Max! Open the door! Now!” Lance knew that it wouldn’t happen. Max would not open the door and let him back in. Still, he banged his fist on the wooden door once more. For good measure.  
“Don’t.” A soft voice suddenly spoke up. Lance turned around and looked straight in the eyes of fucking gorgeous Esteban Ocon. The Frenchman looked at him in worry.  
“Don’t hurt yourself.” The dark haired man said and took Lance’s hand into his own. “It’s obvious that he won’t let you back in.” Lance’s shoulders dropped.  
“But he has to.” He whined. “He can’t let me stay here all night!” Esteban hesitated.  
“Well, I better take you with me than.” He said. Lance’s head flew in the direction of the Frenchman.  
“What?” He choked. Esteban held his hands up.  
“That is … if you’d rather stay in front of your door.” Lance thought about it. Then he sighed.  
“Fuck you, Max.” He grumbled. He knew exactly why his roommate had done this. His gaze fell on Esteban once again.   
“Well, if you’re okay with me coming with you.” He said and scratched his neck. Esteban smiled.  
“Of course I am. This way.”

*

Nervously Lance sat down onto the sofa while Esteban went into the kitchen to fetch some coffee. When he came back he looked a bit sheepish.  
"I'm sorry but I can't offer you any sugar. I wanted to borrow some from Max but ... well, he gave me you instead and I can't put you into the coffee, right?" Lance gaped at the Frenchman but couldn't say anything. Esteban sighed.  
"Lance, listen." He began. "I don't know if I did something to you or if you just don't like me. But please, please just tell me so that I finally can get over it."  
At this Lance snapped out of his thoughts.   
"Why would I not like you?" He asked in bewilderment. Esteban shot him a quick glance before averting his eyes again.  
"It's just ... you seem to avoid me. I figured you didn't want to talk to me but I don't understand why!" Lance's mouth hang open. Then he quickly shook his head.  
"No! Nonono, that's a misunderstanding!" He cried out. "I just ... well, I ... oh fuck it!" Lance took a deep breath. "I really like you, Esteban. But ... I made such a fool out of myself when you visited for the first time! I thought you didn't want a clumsy guy like me. So I just..." Lance trailed off. Esteban's eyes lit up in realization.  
"Oh, Lance!" He cooed and quickly sat down next to the Canadian. "I thought you were adorable! You looked so cute back then that I just wanted to haul you up from the floor and kiss you right there. When you avoided me I started to fear the worst but now..." Lance gaped at the Frenchman.   
"You ... you wanted to...?" Esteban nodded.  
"And I still want to. What about you?"  
And instead of answering verbally Lance just grabbed Esteban and pulled him into a searing kiss.

*

After a while of exchanging kisses, Esteban pulled away and gazed lovingly at Lance.  
"I'm glad we sorted that out." He said and stroked Lance's cheek. The Canadian happily leaned into the gentle touch.  
"Yeah, me too." He sighed contentedly. Esteban smiled.  
"But there is still something to talk about." He said. And when Lance looked at him in confusion, the Frenchman added:  
"We have to talk about where you want to sleep tonight. I suppose Max isn't going to let you back in your flat so you have the choice between the sofa here or my bed. But I have to warn you! I can't guarantee for my actions when you choose the bed!"  
Lance chuckled.  
"Well, I think I'm willing to take the risk. If you're okay with that?"  
Esteban only grinned and pulled Lance in the direction of his bedroom.

*

Slowly Esteban stripped off his shirt while Lance was already lying on the bed. He lazily palmed his half erect cock through his jeans while watching his newfound boyfriend. Esteban looked so hot! Lance could barely believe that this gorgous creature in front of him was now his boyfriend. His _boyfriend_! He couldn't believe his luck.  
But soon Lance was snapped out of his thoughts when Esteban crawled onto the bed and kissed his lips.  
"What are you thinking of?" The Frenchman whispered.  
"You!" Lance answered truthfully. "Only you." Esteban smiled.   
"That's good!" He said before capturing Lance's lips into another kiss. Meanwhile his hand sneaked down Lance's body. The Canadian gasped when he felt fingers pulling on the waistband of his boxers. Esteban drew back.  
"Is this okay?" He gently asked. "We don't have to if you don't want to!" But Lance only shook his head.   
"No! Please! I want you! I want you so bad!" Esteban chuckled.  
"Eager. I like it!" And with that he dove down and pulled Lance's jeans and boxers away. The Canadian writhed on the bed when he felt Esteban's fingers teasing his already leaking cock. Finally a high pitched moan escaed his mouth when he felt something hot engulfing his member. Lance's eyes flew open and he saw that Esteban had put his cock into his mouth.  
"Yes! More!" Lance demanded while pulling on the dark hair of the Frenchman. His eyes fell shut again wgen Esteban obliged and began to suck Lance.  
"Esteban!" Lance moaned. He heard a chuckle and suddenly felt fingers teasing at his entrance. Involuntarily Lance bucked his hips.  
"Yes! There! Oh, please, Esteban! Please just fuck me!" He heard a shuffle and sensed fingers stroking his cheek.   
"Are you sure?" He heard Esteban's beautiful voice. Without opening his eyes Lance nodded.  
"Yes, I'm sure. Please, Esteban!"  
The Frenchman stroked over Lance's cheek once again and then drew back. Lance whined but Esteban hushed him.  
"Shh! I'm just looking for lube and condoms. I don't want to hurt you!" Relieved Lance nodded. He still hadn't opened his eyes. He heard some shuffling, the sound of a drawer being opened and closed and then he felt Esteban's hands back on his body. A click of a cap was being heard and Lance wiggled his hips in anticipation.   
"Easy!" Esteban soothed. Soon after that Lance felt a finger coated in a cool liquid poking at his entrance and a hand holding his hips down.  
Esteban worked quickly. Soon he had worked a second and then a third finger into Lance. The Canadian was panting and writhing, his cock was standing proud. Suddenly Esteban withdrew. Lance wanted to protest but he caught himself when he heard the rustling of a condom packet.  
Soon he felt the tip of Esteban's cock at his entrance. Slowly the Frenchman pushed deeper. And then suddenly he was all in and Lance couldn't help himself. His eyes flew open and he gazed into Esteban's concerned looking face.  
"Everything okay?" The Frenchman asked. "Is it too much?" Lance vigorously shook his head.  
"No!" He panted. "It just feels so good!" Esteban grinned.  
"Well then better prepare yourself!" And he started to slam into Lance until the Canadian was a pleading mess desperate for his climax.  
When he finally reached it Lance sunk down into the sheets.   
"That was intense!" He gasped. "Thank you so, so much!" Esteban smiled.   
"You're more than welcome!" He said. "But now we better go to sleep." As if on cue Lance yawned. Esteban chuckled and pulled the Canadian into his arms.   
That was how they fell asleep, safe and content.

***

The next morning Lance was woken up by the smell of coffee and fresh croissants. When he blinked and opened his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Esteban holding a tray.  
"Good morning!" The Frenchman said cheerily. "I thought we could have breakfast in bed. What do you think?" Lance sat up.  
"I would love to." He answered. "Thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me." Esteban smiled and then dived down to put a sweet kiss on Lance's lips. "You just have to enjoy the breakfast." He added and winked. Lance laughed and tucked in.

After a long breakfast, every now and then interrupted by kisses, Lance knew it was time for him to go back to his own flat. After all, all his clothes and other supplies were still there and he really wanted to change into fresh clothes and brush his teeth. Esteban decided to accompany him.  
What they didn't suspect was Max already waiting for them. The Dutchman had dark bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't slept all night. But before Lance could ask Max scowled at the younger man.  
"You did know that Esteban's bedroom is wall on wall with my own?" He wanted to know. Lance blushed. Max scoffed.  
"I couldn't sleep at all with all the 'Oh, yes, Esteban, right there!' and 'More, _please_ more!' When i tried to set you up with each other I didn't expect ... well, such a _quick_ outcome." The dutchman shook his head. But then a small smile crept onto his face.  
"Still, I'm glad the two of you _finally_ got together. I wish you all the best! But next time you warn me before you indulge into your ... _activities_ again, you hear me?"


End file.
